In our eyes, you
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: He moved Yoru so he would face him, which cause him to whine. Aoi chuckled at that and lift his chin, letting his fingers caress his cheek. "Yoru You are plenty sexy for You and Arata, as well as for me." "It's just that I-" Then he grabbed his face once again and made him look directly at his eyes. "Let me show you just how sexy I think you are." NSFW YouYoru, AraYoru, AoYoru


Hello! First of all. ALL OF YOU IN TWITTER WHO VALIDATED ME, THIS IS YOUR FAULT.  
That aside. I just. AH. I'M SORRY BUT I'M ALSO NOT I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL I'M SUPER EMBARRASED RIGHT NOW.  
Soo uhh. Smut. AOI-CHAN GETS WILD.  
Welp.  
I hope that you enjoy it!~

* * *

_**In our eyes, you...**_

They were sitting in silence in the couch in the common room of Procella's floor. Aoi was taking off Yoru's nail polish, something that he had to use in his job of the day. They were alone, since the seniors were outside on a night job, and the juniors were downstairs, playing a game. Arata and You were supposed to come back soon, too. It was clear that something was bothering Yoru, but Aoi decided to stay in silence for the time being.

Once he finished he went to get two glasses of wine for the two. Yoru was always a bit more open to talk with some help. When he practically gulped down his glass and leaned over him, hiding his face, Aoi knew that it was probably a good time. "Yoru? Is something wrong?"

"Nothing."

Aoi sighed and gave him more time, playing with his hair.

"It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Arata is always called handsome as well as You, right? Arata's expressions are attractive, and also his voice…" he hid his face again, grabbing Aoi's shirt. "Even when You has long hair, a lot of people find his style sexy. And also you, Aoi. Even when you are called cute often like me, you have your fair share of people calling you sexy. But me… I'm always getting called cute or sweet and, I'm usually okay with that but I-"

"Yes?"

"I… Being called cute also implies that I'm weak. I'm not that frail! I'm not going to break with some rough handing!"

"Yes, we know that."

"I know that you do, but them... Are they... Are they restraining themselves?"

"Yoru..."

"They are always too sweet. And I… I like it, but even… Even during sex, they are too kind with me. I want them to look at me like they look at you, as if they wanted to devour you… How do you manage to be so sexy? I..." Aoi gave him time. It was already a lot from him. "I really don't think that I can compare… Do I result attractive to all of you?"

There it was. The root of the problem.

He moved Yoru so he would face him, which cause him to whine. Aoi chuckled at that and lift his chin, letting his fingers caress his cheek. "Yoru~ You are plenty sexy for You and Arata, as well as for me."

"It's just that I-"

"Yoru. Just stop thinking. Trust me on this one. Is there something I can do?"

He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, before looking up to him. "… Kiss all of my thoughts out of me. Please."

Aoi couldn't help but laugh, seeing the blush in Yoru's face. He was always so shy. "Okay~ Here."

He gave him quick, small kisses over his face and then his neck, making him laugh. Yoru then grabbed one of the cushions and hugged it, hiding part of his face with it. "Can you… Can you do that tonight?"

"That? What do you mean?"

"That…" Aoi didn't get it, and made clear so. "When you… when you're mean to me. It's okay if you don't want to! Don't feel pressured!"

As soon as he understood he laughed. "Well, if you ask me so nicely I can't say no. But how about we warm up a bit first? ~"

"Uh? Isn't the heat turned on already…?"

Really, so cute and innocent. "Yoru~ That was not what I meant."

"Eh? Then, what?"

Aoi got closer and took the cushion out of his hands, not letting him hide anymore. Then he grabbed his face once again and made him look directly at his eyes. "Let me show you just how sexy I think you are."

He then grabbed Yoru and put him between his legs, giving him his back. He secured his hands over his hips, not letting him hide. Then, he kissed his cheek and whispered to him.

"See the way my arms can hold your hips? I think that is super sexy, for example. Can you feel it? How hard you get me? You should do something about it, don't you think? I… I want to see you using your mouth. Can you do it?"

"Yes…"

Yoru got on his knees, opening Aoi's jeans and lowering them enough to see his underwear, the bump on it being already noticeable.

He licked his lips to wet them, and then kissed the tip of Aoi's cock through the underwear. He teased, breathing slowly while moving his fingers over it. Then he grabbed it softly, getting a low moan out of Aoi. He gave more little licks to it, making him release deep sighs, the clothing getting wet thanks to his saliva and Aoi's arousal.

"You're so good at this, Yoru... Come on, take it off."

He did as he told him to, and ran his fingers teasingly all over the area. Then he opened his mouth and sucked on the tip, making Aoi put a hand on his head, grabbing a handful of his hair to keep him in place.

He licked the entire of Aoi's cock slowly, moaning lowly over it, the vibrations exciting him even more. Yoru love seeing his face, making him undone just with his tongue. It made him feel good, too. He tried to please him as much as he could, moving his tongue all over his length and using his hands to help himself.

When Aoi had enough of his teasing he grabbed his head, making him still, and thrusted roughly a few times before releasing inside of his mouth, making Yoru choke. When he swallowed he let the grip go, the other trying to still his breaths.

"You're so mean... I love it."

He said, with a smile. He then accommodated himself on the floor, opening the button of his pants and dragging his hand on his crotch, trying to find his own release. Aoi clicked his tongue, and kissed him, getting his hand inside of his underwear, while trapping him against the floor. He toyed with his cock, grabbing it and rubbing the head with his thumb.

"Aoi… More… please…"

He chuckled and raised him to the sofa again, and then took off his jeans along with the underwear. He continued teasing for a while, bringing him higher every time. Then, when his moaning increased as well as his movements, almost about to release, Aoi squeezed the base of his dick and forced his hips still, not letting him cum.

"Ah, I can't let you do that. We have to wait for You and Arata. Be good. Once they fuck you, I'll give you what you want."

Yoru shivered at the way his voice had changed. He had asked for it. "But…"

"Hm~ Well, I guess I shouldn't be this cruel to you yet. Let me give you something to entertain yourself. Lean over there for a sec." He said, signaling the little table in front of the couch.

"Like- Like this?"

"Yeah, that's nice. Be right back."

Yoru stayed there, breathing loudly. He had an idea of what was going to happen, and just the thought of it made him shiver.

Once Aoi came back holding something, smirking, he knew he was right.

-o-

"Yo, Aoi, Yoru."

"Good night, Yoru, Aoi-chan."

"Hello..."

They were still on the living, drinking.

"There's two glasses for you in the kitchen. But don't drink too much, we need to talk a bit about something." Aoi said nonchalantly, but those words made the other two look at him confused.

"...Is something wrong?"

"No, no~ Just a... Little suggestion."

"More info?"

"It's about bed."

"Oh. I'm interested. Can you spill now?"

"Nope."

They exchanged kisses with You and Arata, before they went to their rooms to get changed, leaving them alone.

"A…Aoi." It was a mere whisper, Yoru was blushing while grabbing weakly his sleeve.

"Hm? What's wrong, Yoru?"

"You've had this… in me… for a while. I don't know how much longer I can take it... Please…"

"Is that so?" He asked, grabbing his phone, ignoring him.

"Aoi, please, please… I won't endure much more- Hng…"

"Hm~ Sorry, Yoru. I'm not in the mood now."

"But- You and Arata are here already!"

"And?" Yoru let a sob at his tone, lowering his head and gripping more tightly his clothes. Their exchange didn't go unnoticed by You, who had entered the living room again.

"Is something wrong, Aoi-chan?"

"No, no. Yoru is just making a fuss over nothing."

"Aoi-"

"Why don't you go and serve them the wine?"

"I..."

"It's okay, Yoru. I can do it myself."

"No, no. I love how Yoru serves it~ Besides, you came home just now. Let them relax a bit first, come on, Yoru."

He took a deep breath before getting up again. Aoi chuckled, Arata's eyes fixed on him as he entered.

"You're scheming something, aren't you, Prince?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I know that smile of yours."

"Hm… I guess you'll have to wait. Let's relax for now, okay?"

Yoru came back with the glasses, trembling at the other two checking him up.

"Sure you are okay?"

"Yes!"

"We've been drinking for a while already. I'm sure it's nothing, right?"

"Yeah… It's… Nothing."

You sighed, leaving it like that. "Well, how did your day go? We worked our asses off today."

"Oh? How that so? Didn't you have just a quizzes program?"

"Yeah, but the hostess was a sadist. She made us demonstrate different choreographies every time we lost something."

"Well, I didn't have lot today. Photoshoots. They weren't that hard, but the clothes were a bit tight and it was uncomfortable. Besides, I-"

"Aoi… Please."

It was a mere whisper, but they all heard it, turning to look at the source. Yoru was blushing, gripping Aoi's wrist weakly.

"Okay, okay. Should I talk? Do you want me to do the long~ explanation or the simple it's okay?" He asked, touching Yoru's leg and kissing his neck, making him jolt.

"Simple!"

"Hm~ Well, you see, You, Arata. Yoru and I were talking a bit, and he told him that he wants you to treat him a bit more… Roughly. Like you do with me."

"Oh."

"Interesting."

"I usually do it, but I'm not exactly on the mood now. Besides, Yoru wants you two. So, why don't you have a bit of fun with him meanwhile? Maybe that would rile me up. Are you up to it?"

"Fuck, yeah."

I'm totally in."

They moved to Yoru's room, Aoi dropping on the couch on it and grabbing his phone, uninterested. You and Arata stared at each other, not knowing what to do, while Yoru closed the door. They stayed in silence, but Yoru soon went to Aoi's side, getting in front of him.

"Do you need something?" He asked, his gaze not moving from the device in his hands.

"Plea- Please! Hah…"

"Hm? I didn't get it."

Yoru felt how he got excited at that, feeling weaker. "Can you- please…" He kissed him, getting on his lap and grinding on his thigh. Even when Aoi had put a hand on his waist to support him, he still wasn't looking at him. It was so hot.

"I'm occupied right now. Can't you get other to fuck you? As long as they fill you up its okay, right?"

"But… I want you."

"Hm… No, sorry. I'm still not convinced. You, why don't you help him a bit?"

You looked at him confused, but went over them anyway. "Aoi-chan… What do you want me to...?"

"I'll teach you. Yoru, go on. Take off your clothes, and get on fours." Yoru did as told, shyly removing them. He got on the bed and took the position, giving them his back. He stayed like that for a few seconds, whimpering when Aoi put a hand on his lower back.

"You see, You. He wants to be humiliated, used." Yoru shivered at that. He was always so good, so kind. It totally turned him on when Aoi talked about him like that. "Look how he is showing himself to us. He is twitching, aching to get fucked." Aoi laughed when You noticed the toy inside of him, blushing at the sight. "He should be quite prepared already, but…"

Yoru moaned at the feeling of the toy getting moved. It wasn't really that big, but it always made him weak, even more after having it inside for a while. Aoi teased a bit, pulling it out and then thrusting it back inside, and once it was out, Aoi pushed a lubed finger inside of him, dropping his weight over his back so he wouldn't squirm too much. The lube was warming up rapidly, making him feel it more intensely. He thrusted his finger a few times, before adding another one and moving them roughly, stretching him.

Yoru could feel Arata's and You heavy stares, looking at him getting undone by Aoi's touches.

"Hah… Aoi! Ah! ~"

"What, just a few fingers and you already moan like that?" He said, while chuckling. "Arata, give You a little help, please."

"Yes~"

He couldn't focus anymore on those two, not with Aoi pushing his fingers just right on that place that made him squirm of pleasure. He knew just so well how his body reacted. Yoru felt how he was getting near to his climax, but Aoi noticed as well, and took out his fingers, letting him to cool down a bit while Arata gave a hand job to You, who was watching him hungrily, biting his bottom lip. Yoru couldn't help but moan at that sight, feeling how a wave of pleasure went through his body.

Soon Aoi said that it was enough, and went back to sit on the couch, taking Arata with him. After that, You positioned himself with Yoru's entrance, pushing it all in one go, making him shriek a bit.

"Aoi-chan… Is this okay?" He grunted, stilling Yoru's hips, letting him feel how he was getting filled to the brim, which caused him to whimper again.

"Yes~ Don't you see how he gets? Yoru likes this so much. Hear him~ Those are such good sounds. You're doing a great job, You. Well, have fun."

After that You started marking a rhythm, pushing it all inside slowly and pulling out on the same way. While he did that he pushed Yoru's head to the side to kiss him.

Yoru liked kissing him. You always started sweet and gentle, and then gained strength, getting more rough. You bit his lip and continued kissing him, almost as hard as his thrusts, leaving him breathless. Yoru couldn't mind about it any less, he just wanted... "More... Give me more, do it harder, You!"

He did just that, moving faster, getting him weaker. He bit his bottom lip, trying to contain his sobs. Noticing that, You let out a laugh, moving and searching for his prostate, hitting it after a few thrusts, making Yoru squeal and buck his hips. He moved even rougher, getting breathless moans out of Yoru. He looked up to the couch, noticing Arata watching him intensely, while Aoi was playing with his hair. He was going to call out for him, to try and get his attention, but he talked first.

"Arata, why don't you go and ride Yoru?"

"Hm~ Okay."

You stopped Yoru's body and moved him, letting Arata accommodate his legs, to push Yoru's cock inside of him. Arata let out a raspy moan at the feeling, taking a bit of time to adjust and then move his hips, signaling You to do the same.

They started a slow rhythm, You was kissing the back of his neck while Arata moved and passed his hands around his neck, leaving hickies. They picked up the pace when his moaning got louder, and Yoru couldn't do more than moan and arch his back, getting pushed into Arata's tight entrance by You's rough thrusts. The sound of Aoi's phone didn't make it any better, reducing him to sobs.

"Mm… Aoi." Arata moaned, with a bit of a scolding tone.

"Yes?"

"Come over here..." You gave a particular thrust, pushing Yoru forward, taking the air out of Arata. "Hah... Yoru..."

"Why? So I can watch? Sorry, this is more interesting for now."

Arata moaned at that and started moving too, getting Yoru's cock deeper inside of him, rougher of what he had done before, leaving him breathless. They were both a tease, You thrusting deeper when Arata lifted himself, kissing his neck in both sides, Arata biting and leaving marks everywhere, while You was the one controlling his movements and the speed in which he pushed inside Arata.

Yoru soon was unable to support his own weight, dropping to the bed, getting deeper into Arata and being held by his hips by You. It was too much. Yoru felt his mind getting foggier with every move from the others. You rammed inside him, and Arata's body was too hot around him, clenching around his cock suddenly and then letting go, it was too overwhelming.

Arata came after a few more thrusts, spilling his cum on his stomach. Yoru couldn't bear the tightening around his member and came too. You pulled out of Yoru to let them recover a bit while Arata lifted himself up, moaning when he felt Yoru's cum dripping out of him. He laid on the bed while letting the other continue, You pushing Yoru back on his hands and knees and thrusting again, causing him to whimper.

"You're trembling … Are you sure you're okay? Am I being too rough? Should I go slower?" He asked, not moving yet.

"No! I don't want you to be gentle…I want you to be rough with me. Please…"

"Ugh… Fine."

You kept pushing his hips in and out of him, making both of them moan at the feeling. Yoru soon started whining, feeling too overstimulated thanks to his orgasm before. You was close, and he made sure to still Yoru's body and rammed into him, grunting every time he thrusted.

"Well, that's enough." Aoi said suddenly, dropping the phone in the table and going up to them, kissing You. "Pull out, You. I'll finish you."

"No! Wait!" Yoru whined, gasping when their eyes met.

"Yes?" Aoi was looking him so uninterested, as if he was losing his time while talking to him.

"I… I want You to… Cum inside of me!"

"Ha. What a bold request. What do we say? You won't expect You to do anything if you're so rude to him."

"Ah, please! I need you to fill me up! You!"

You bucked his hips after hearing him, making him squeal at the feeling. Aoi laughed and kissed him again, and then left a few kisses in his neck, whispering. "Give Yoru just what he asked for. Go on, You. Pound deep and rough into him. Fill him."

Aoi went back after that, laughing. You started moving again, groaning. "Yoru, Yoru… Ugh, so tight! You're squeezing me so much… Ah, I'm gonna cum- Hah!"

"Yes, yes! P-Please! You!"

You gave a few more thrust before letting go. When he pulled his cock out from him, his cum leaked out of Yoru's ass. He was panting, his hair sticking to his face thanks to the sweat. He tried to still his breathing, feeling Arata's caressing his hair, making him whimper. You was the same, getting a sip of the water that Arata offered him. Once he finished he looked at Aoi. "Was… Was that good?"

"I don't know. How was it, Yoru? Was it what you wanted?" He asked, while handing a small towel to You so he could wipe out their sweat.

"Yeah… It was good…" He leaned over the touch, feeling sleepy, but as soon as he regained a bit of his strength he went over to the couch to kiss Aoi. He brushed his hand over his clothed crotch and moaned, noticing the hardened member under it. He wanted it. Aoi pulled away from the kiss, smiling. "Not yet~ Arata is dying to have a taste of your ass too. Be good and I'll see what do I do, okay?" he whispered in his ear, chuckling at his shiver. "Go on, offer yourself to him."

He swallowed down a whine, and went to Arata, who was in the bed with You. He sat between his knees and got a weak grip on his wrist, feeling how he started to blush, his body reacting.

"What is it, Yoru?"

"Ara… Arata… You too… Please…"

"Me too?" He caught was Aoi was doing soon, and proceed to smirk, grabbing his chin so he would look directly at him. "What do you want me to do?"

"Ugh…"

"Well? Go on, answer him."

"P- Please… Please fuck me…" he whimpered, his cock hardening and twitching after Aoi's laugh. "Arata… Please… I… I'm begging you…"

"Well, I'm not going to say no to such a pretty request." Arata kissed him, pinching his nipples and then bit his earlobe, before getting him on his hands and knees. He merely fingered him a bit, pushing the remnants of You's cum back inside him.

Arata pushed slowly into him, and started teasing him, pulling his cock in and out a few times, making Yoru buck his hips into the sheets with every thrust and bite his lip, trying to bear the hot feeling that started to build inside of him again. Arata bit back a moan too, the warmness of his body wrapping him rapidly, not letting him stay still for too long. Alongside his thrusts, his hands were trailing on his entire body, touching his most receptive zones, kissing his sensitive points, making him soon lose his mind to pleasure.

"We don't have all night for you to play around, Arata." Aoi said, his voice showing his displeasure quite clearly.

Yoru whined as he pressed his hand harder on his hips, slowly marking a faster rhythm. He grabbed a pillow to muffle his moans, sobbing with each push.

"Don't cover your mouth… I like hearing you." He thrusted again and Yoru cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Hah, Mnh... Again-Don't stop!"

You grabbed his hair and kissed him suddenly, a thread of saliva connecting their mouths, leaving both breathless. "Let me... Use your mouth, Yoru. Come on." You said, pushing his dick in front of his lips.

Yoru opened his lips to lick the tip for a while, sucking on it, before taking more in his mouth, slowly swallowing You's cock entirely. After a while You threw his head back, his hips going forwards, forcing Yoru to take more, gagging him and taking out moans that got silenced. The action made him send vibrations on You's cock, which cause him to pant, and start thrusting in an even rougher way. Arata couldn't bear anymore either, securing Yoru's hands behind his back, and began ramming into him, going to a punishing pace, not letting him move. Yoru cried out loudly, the rough thrusts overstimulating his body. Arata would have felt bad if it wasn't because of the sounds he let out, his moans, whimpers, gasps, never asking them to stop, just asking for more.

"Fuck, Yoru…Your lips stretch so prettily around my cock."

"Does this feel good, Yoru?"

He tried to take all of You's length while Arata fucked him. The pleasure that he received from both ends ended up gaining all over his thoughts again, clouding his mind entirely. He continued sucking until he felt it twitch, getting him to his orgasm. You grabbed his hair and thrusted himself deeper into his mouth, not taking more than a few pushes for him to get over his peak, not letting go of his head until he swallowed.

"Thanks for that, Yoru. So good…" he panted, after giving him a quick peck to his lips.

"You… Hm! Arata! Ah! Ngh…"

He didn't have time to compose himself, Arata soon changing the position to push Yoru's back against his own chest, changing the angle of his thrust and hitting deep into his sweet spot with every thrust.

"There? Did I found it?"

"Hah…ah… Ngh… I can't!"

Yoru's moans got louder and higher as Arata thrusted roughly and deeper into him, not letting him rest. "Ah…!" Arata groaned, pushing Yoru down his cock, forcing breathless moans out of both of them.

He focused back when he felt a hand touching his cheek, caressing it. The thumb passed over his lips, parting them and laughing.

"Look at you, Yoru… Really, you love this, don't you? We should leave you in one of our rooms just like this, with your legs spread open and your hips raised, so you can be of use for any of us when we want you."

The dirty talk definitely made its effect. Yoru shivered, seeing the blonde getting closer to him.

"Ao- Hah… Wait- Ah!"

Aoi then pumped Yoru's dick teasingly, going at the same pace with Arata's thrust, which had him fully sobbing in seconds.

"I'm gonna... Ah! So good! ~"

Arata kept pounding deep into him, getting him closer and closer to his climax. He pushed each time right on his prostate, making him gasp for air with every thrust. But when he arched his back, almost letting go, Arata stopped and Aoi took a firm hold around the base of his cock, while smirking.

"I'm getting interested now, don't cum just yet~"

"Ugh… Aoi-" Arata too, couldn't think straight, grunting and growling at the sensation, wanting to release. "What should I do?"

"I want to come. Please... let me cum."

"You're so desperate. It's cute. Hold it on, save it for me~ Once I finish this I'll give you just what you want, but just if you are good for us, Yoru. Let Arata use you, okay?"

"Hah… Yes… Please!"

"Good boy~ I'm gonna watch you now." He said, giving him a peck, and moving to the side, his gaze not moving from him.

Once he calmed down a bit Arata got him onto his knees again, his upper body against the mattress, since he couldn't hold himself anymore. Yoru wasn't able to do more than sob, his fingers getting a weak grip into the sheets as Arata started moving his hips again.

Arata then held his arms against his back, completely using him, pounding into him. "You're so wet and sloppy... You love being fucked like this, don't you?" Yoru couldn't hold back his tears, whimpering weakly with every thrust.

You was watching him, too. "Is Arata doing a good job? Is he fucking you that good?"

"Yes..." he moaned, his breath hitching when Arata started stroking his cock with his thumb, not letting go of the hold.

"Ugh. Yoru- I'm gonna… Ah-!"

"Hah... Ah! Ara- Arata! Ah!~"

After a few more thrusts to his prostate, Arata left himself go over the edge. Yoru whined as Arata had bitten his neck and spilled inside of him. He pushed his hips a bit more, pumping into him a few more times, filling him.

Yoru sobbed, the hand gripping his dick not letting him reach his peak. Arata pulled out of him slowly, letting go of Yoru's hips and leaving him laid on bed, panting.

He stayed on a daze for a while, failing to still his breaths. Aoi chuckled before going over him, and kissing him.

"So good for me, Yoru. Does it hurt? You want to cum, don't you?"

Aoi sat between his limp legs, teasingly passing a finger over his cock, making him whimper at the feeling.

"Your cock is so red, it's cute the way it twitches when I touch you. You're leaking, too. Can you hold it up a bit more?"

"I… can…"

"Good. Well, I'll give you just what you want, okay?"

"But… I feel so full… now..."

Aoi hummed at that, turning him over his stomach and pressing his finger against his spine, causing him to whine. "You were so eager for it, to get my attention. Now that they used you, you don't want me anymore?"

"That's- It's not that!"

He chuckled, seeing him trying to move to meet his eyes. "Well, I'm still gonna fuck you, so raise your hips." As soon as he finished saying that, he lifted one of his hands, smacking his ass with it, making him let out a high pitched whine.

Yoru did as told to, whimpering when he felt Aoi push into his body in one quick rough thrust, grabbing his hips. He moved him without minding his reactions. He felt dizzy, the tiredness of the previous acts catching up to him. The only thing that Yoru could do was moan and take it all, just like Aoi wanted him to.

He moaned and trashed around as Aoi took his cock with his hand, squeezing it and pumping it alongside with his thrusts. Yoru gasped as he moved his hips to meet him back, thrusting deeper, pushing all of the others' cum inside of him again. He couldn't do more than whine while Aoi's hand was teasing the tip of his cock and making him leak more over his thighs and the mattress.

He wouldn't stand much longer, but Aoi didn't mind, pushing deeper into him, pounding into his body, not minding his sobs or whines, doing as he pleased with him. "Aoi!"

"Meeting my thrusts like that… Are you so impatient? Didn't you say that you were full? Ah~… You feel so good. Don't worry, I'll be quick."

He put him on his back again, and lifted one of Yoru's legs, putting it on his shoulder before entering deep inside, hitting his prostate right away. He pounded into him hard and fast, pressing his cock further inside of him. "Ugh… So good, so hot. Yoru! Ah!"

He couldn't stop panting while the blonde kept pushing into his sweet spot. Aoi groaned seeing Yoru's face, blushing, out of breath, and his eyes filled with tears, but still moaning in pleasure. He soon lost the last of his control, getting to the edge in seconds, whining as Aoi gripped his cock again, not letting him release.

"Ah! Hah, not yet. Don't cum yet, Yoru."

Yoru writhed in pleasure, moaning and jolting with every thrust. "AH! Aoi! Please!"

"Hah… Ah, god. Come over here."

Yoru gasped at Aoi's cock sliding out of him and Aoi moaned, moving Yoru's legs over his own. "Go on, ride me."

Yoru choked on a moan, grabbing Aoi's shoulders before getting his hips down slowly, pushing all of his cock inside of his ass in one go. He put his hands on his shoulders to hold himself, but ended scratching them due to the pleasure, Aoi letting out a low groan of pain mixed with pleasure.

He whimpered as the blonde grabbed his chin, tilting his face up for another kiss, before starting to thrust up again into him. His throat felt raw as louder and louder cries were forced out of him, silenced with the kiss with each thrust of his cock. He collapsed into his shoulders soon, not having the strength to hold himself anymore, and Aoi chuckled, putting his hands on his hips to move him up and down on his cock alongside his thrusts.

"You're so cute when you're tired. You want to cum?"

"Yes! Yes, please!"

Aoi chuckled without stopping, sneaking a hand between their bodies and teasing Yoru's member with lingering touches, before pumping it, which cause him to whine and jolt again, his body completely overstimulated. "I can't... Aoi... Hah..."

Aoi silenced him with a kiss, moving his body faster. Yoru bucked his hips with a cry, spurting all of his cum in Aoi's hand, the tightening making Aoi found his own release after a few more thrusts.

They stayed on the same position while panting. You and Arata stared at them, not knowing what to do. "Want us to bring something to drink, Aoi?"

"Please." Yoru was sobbing into his neck, his body still shaking, as he rubbed his back. "Also, can you get me a towel and hot water?"

"On it."

He continued holding him, waiting while he started to get back his focus, pulling out of him and rearranging their bodies to be comfortable. The other two came back to the room with the things, and they drank some juice while wetting the towel. He kissed his head while passing it over his skin, cleaning him. Yoru was relaxing on the embrace, jolting in pain when he passed it over his crotch.

"Sh, sh... I know, sorry. You were so, so good for me. I'm so proud of you, Yoru. You did so well." He continued shushing while rubbing his skin with the towel. "Arata and You were super pleased, too." He whispered, kissing his temple. "Do you want something? Do you want to take a bath?"

"Mh… Please..."

"Okay. Can any of you-"

"I'll do it. I'm getting delivery, too." Arata said, before getting up and going out of the room.

"I really enjoyed it, Yoru." You gave Yoru a quick peck, while Aoi played with his hair.

"Let's go, Yoru."

"Ngh… Don't wanna move..." he said, his words slurred.

"Okay, okay." Aoi laughed, moving to put one of his arms under Yoru's legs. "I'll carry you, but get a grip on me, I don't want to drop you."

Yoru whined, before getting his arm around Aoi's neck. "Fine…?"

"Yup. I got you. Be back soon."

"I'll fix the bed for us to eat here, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, You."

Yoru sighed happily as soon as he got into the bath. Arata had put some bath oil into the water, the aroma making it difficult for him to stayed focused, as well Aoi's hands on his head, washing his hair.

Aoi nuzzled Yoru's cheek with his nose, making both let out a small laugh. "Close your eyes. I'm gonna throw some water in your hair."

"I love when you do that…" he sighed, when he was massaging his head.

"And I love you."

"…I love you too, Aoi..."

They stayed in silence for a while, Aoi putting some cream on Yoru while they laughed and splashed each other. Once they ended they stayed holding hands on each side of the bath.

"Get on here with me…"

"I'd love to, but You and Arata are waiting for us to eat."

"Ah- You're right… Let's go, then…"

"You sure? Don't force yourself."

"It's okay… The water is getting cold. Let's go with You and Arata." He said, getting up from the bath while Aoi handed him a towel. "Would it be all right if I borrowed one of your shirts? They smell like you..."

"Of course." He chuckled, seeing him blushing. "Here, let me help you into it. Can you walk?"

"Yeah… At least to bed…"

-o-

"Hello from the dead."

"Haha. Hello." Yoru sat on the bed, eyeing all the food on it. Arata was already eating some, and You was serving them drinks, while Aoi got changed.

"Wow. You really asked for a lot of food. Seems delicious."

"Yes. We didn't know what to do so we just… Stayed here."

"I'm sorry. I was focused on Yoru so I- It was more intense of what we usually do… Are you both okay?"

"Yeah."

"A bit surprised, I guess. Nothing wrong. You-kun, You-kun, say ah~"

"Idiot." He said, but opened his mouth anyway to let him feed him.

"You too, Yoru."

"Eh? Ah..."

"Is it tasty?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

They continued eating, Arata and You in front of Yoru and Aoi, while the latter held Yoru close, his hand around his hips softly. Yoru smiled, seeing them talk calmly about the food. He felt an idiot for having doubts about their relationship.

"I love you. All of you." He said suddenly, gaining their attention.

"I love you too. Yoru and Aoi. You-kun is mean to me, so I don't love him." Arata then moved to their side, getting in the middle.

"Ah?! Well, I'll stay with Yoru and Aoi-chan! I love them more! Get out from there!"

"Nu. I'm with two angels right now."

"I love you, too! Well, enough, stop it, you two." Aoi said, with a laugh, flicking Arata's forehead.

The chat flowed after that, until there wasn't any more food for them. Yoru felt so sleepy. He sighed, lying in bed again. He was so tired, it had been an exhausting, but enjoyable time. Then he grabbed Aoi's sleeve weakly, making him look at him curious. "What is it?"

"You're fine?" he asked with a barely hearable voice.

"Yup. I'm okay too." He said, booping Yoru's nose while smiling and getting him closer, sitting him between his legs.

He brushed off Aoi's finger and continued staring at his face, making Yoru blush and look away after a few seconds. "Don't do that…"

"…Do what?"

"That…"

"Ah, the Prince's sneak attack."

"I feel you, Yoru."

"What am I doing?!"

"That!" The three of them shouted at him, still leaving him confused.

"Well, whatever… Moving onto other matters. How was it, Yoru? Did it help?"

"Hm… Good."

"Didn't I tell you to trust me? Everything was going to be fine."

"What do you mean, Aoi-chan?"

"Was something wrong?"

"Yoru was a bit… down."

"Eh? Why?"

"Do you want to explain them, Yoru? Here, have some water."

"Thank you…You see, there… There was this guy with me, on the recording of the program, the one with the games. We lost and had to take a punishment, a crossdressing thing, and I was the one who had to do it. He said that I looked so frail… That it would be hard for a guy like me to find a girl, since I'm so feminine myself…" he then drank the water, and snuggled closer to Aoi. "I… I started doubting if I was attractive enough for all of you. You are all so sexy and handsome and I, just-"

"Are incredible sexy and handsome too." Arata said, cutting him.

"Yeah. And one of the pieces that complete us." You continued.

"…I'm an idiot aren't I?"

"Maybe. But we love you anyway. And we totally, totally want to devour you every night." Aoi finished, kissing his heated cheek due to embarrassment.

"Okay, that solved. Another thing I want to know. What were you doing on the phone the whole time, Aoi?" Arata turned to look at him, chuckling.

"I… Uh… The phone…" He got red, and searched around for the device, opening something and passing it to them.

"You've been posting your cute selfies with Yoru while he was getting screwed right beside you?"

"Wow. I didn't know you had it on you, Aoi-chan. How shameless."

"I had to do something! It was making me crazy bearing it!"

"Should I remind you that you were the one of the idea? At least half of it."

"Well, yes, but- I was drunk when I proposed this!"

"Aoi. I know how you get when you are drunk, and you definitely were not. Don't try to blame this on the alcohol, prince."

"Ugh..."

They all laughed at Aoi's shame, before You lifted his hand.

"One last thing that I want to brought attention to."

"Yes?"

"How did you even start doing this? Like, this had been going between you two for a while, right?"

At that question Yoru and Aoi turned to see each other and got red up to the ears.

"Um... It was... Unplanned."

"It was kind of an accident, yeah. Um... Do you remember Yoru's drama some months ago?"

"The one with the suggestive scene that I got off to?"

"You got- what?! Arata!"

"Yes. That one." Aoi said, pinching his nose at that comment. "We were searching, um, some things, so Yoru could feel more comfortable and the scene wouldn't feel forced. And we, uh..."

"We found things that fans um… wrote. About us. And one of them had something like that. We were a bit drunk and... Well."

"You thought that it would be a good idea to try and recreate that, so you wouldn't be shy, ended up getting laid and you decided that you liked it and wanted to do it again?"

"Basically."

"Oh… Can I ask what was Aoi-chan doing exactly?"

Aoi blushed at that, hiding his face on Yoru's neck. "I… It's, um. Kind of… Having to… Gain my attention?"

"Yeah, uh… I feel… It's like, an accomplishment? I…"

"Well, it doesn't matter what is it. It was hot as hell." Arata said, sparing them from the shame.

"Yeah, right. You have recording tomorrow, right? I'm gonna go punch that guy."

"Please don't."

"Well, I feel the same, You. But with violence you won't solve anything. Let me take care of this, okay? But tomorrow. What matters now, is right on this bed~" Aoi stole a kiss from Yoru, before getting up to turn off the lights.

"Mm, you're right, Aoi-chan. Come over here, Yoru."

"Let us love you a bit more~"

.

.

.

"Hey. Nagatsuki. I wanted to apologize for what I said before. I…"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to-"

He received a tap in his shoulder, and smiled when he saw his fellow middle group members, his three boyfriends, behind him. He was going to excuse himself with his co-worker, but they were quicker.

"You forgot your lunch~"

"Do your best today. Love you."

"Let's cuddle tons once you're home, Yoru-kun~"

After talking, they all gave him a peck, making him blush. They waved him goodbye, leaving him with his co-worker, who seemed quite ashamed at that display of affection.

"I… Uh. Sorry. For what happened now."

"No, I… Sorry for yesterday. I was rude and- Is that a hickie? Wait, no. I don't want to know. Just, take this as a token of my regret."

He shoved a little gift box on Yoru's hand and proceed to fleet out of there, the other three laughing at that, before going back to their boyfriend. In their eyes, he was the best for them, and they would make sure to never let him forget that.

And, well, if they had to make sure that others wouldn't mess with him, they would.

* * *

Hello again!~ So this was... a long ride. Haha... I wrote this in around a month, and I think that every two days I added something, I really worked a lot on this xD Usually I just have a spurt of imagination and go wild, but here... Welp.  
I had up to 4 documents solely for this, with the smut that I was writing at the moment, the base of the story, scenes that i needed to edit to put in the smut and then the fluff at the end. AHH I REALLY FEEL PROUD OF THIS.  
Oh, yeah! BGM that contributed to the writing xD Pokemon. Maple Story. Yoshi's Island. Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time. Also my playlist that has tsukipro/uta songs haha.  
I'm gonna... Work on other projects now. I really hope that you enjoyed this~~  
I'm gonna let you go now!  
Until next time!~~


End file.
